Minas Seven Minutes of Heaven Revised
by MrPurplepanther
Summary: The rest of my stories will be written on Wattpad, if you wanna continue following me go there as I will not write here anymore, sorry! I hope to see you there! Link: /user/Purplepanther1234
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

 **Its happening guys! I got the blessing from the original writer of Mina's Seven Minutes of Heaven so recreate t! He even helped me out with how he wanted me to write it! This isn't copy and pasted either, this is all hand written. Now there are gonna be changes that arent in the original story, thats either because the author told me too or its my way of the story. Please dont say I copied the story because I would never do that. Anyways enough of that, I hope you enjoy this guys! Its honestly an honor for me to write this! Also you'll probably notice that my layout is sort of different than my other stories. I tried to make this as original as I could, but since its a revised version I had to basically make it the same story too. So the paragraphs correspond to the paragraphs on the story, it should make it a little easier to read, it would feel more familiar. Fixed up some Kirishima and Kaminari mistakes, I mix up their names way to much.**

Its safe to say that the Class 1-A dorms is filled with nothing but boredom as the students went to their respective dorms for the day. It was the weekend, time for everyone to relax and... Stress about the finals. They were approaching fast, and the class didn't know if they would ever have fun. Fortunately Mina Ashido has come up with a plan she refuses to let her friends be stressed and bored with studying. She thought that putting in a few hours to have fun wouldn't hurt. Plus she didn't really care about studying, she usually blows it off anyways.

She pulled out her phone, sending a group text to every student of 1-A. " _Hey there man! I understand that your probably all stressed out about the finals and stuff. Meet me down in the rec room in an hour if you feel like actually having fun. I hope we can hang!"_ She sent to everyone. She made it purposely sound like she was sending it to one person, she thought it would increase her odds of getting people.

She giggled as she started receiving texts back from several people. Kirishima, Midoriya, Jiro, Kaminari and even Yaoyorozu all sent her texts. All basically saying the same thing, that they were bored with studying and were willing to kill a few hours. Kirishima even said he convinced Bakugo to come, it sounded like a stretch but Mina didn't mind. Everyone agreeing to hang out with Mina in such a short amount of time made her giddy with excitement. "This is gonna be so fun!" She said to herself.

She jumped off her bed, jumping with excitement. She tossed off her uniform, and quickly changed into her sleeping clothes, which comprised of a purple leotard sweater and sweat pants. She then relised that she would have a lot of people in her dorm, and she never had thought of what she would do with them. She never thought so many people would ask to join.

She ran out of her room, rushing down to the rec room to see what kinds of things she can grab to improve the party. As she was running out, she noticed Mineta peeping from her hallway, probably spying on other girls or something. He noticed her in her tight sweater, and came running down the stairs, drooling at her physique. She rolled her eyes, having to unfortunately have to deal with this perv every day. She ran past him, making sure to keep herself covered.

She headed inside the elevator, heading down to the ground floor towards the rec room, which luckily was empty, although she did see remnants of someone playing video games on the T.V., everyone must still be studying, trying to get the best grade they can. She looked everywhere for something they can do. She thought about putting on a movie, but everyone's probably already watched every movie they have, and then some. She thought maybe video games could be good too, but putting into account some of the people who will be coming, they'll probably get too bored and leave.

She went through every single thing they could do in her head, wanting to make sure everyone could have fun and have it not be a waste of time. She paced the room, picking up her speed each minute she couldn't think of something. She decided to check the nearest closet for anything they could use. She opened up the door, walking into the small space, although it could comfortably hold more than one person... Depending on who it is. She just thought of a genius idea, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing a glass bottle of Pepsi-Cola. She chugged it as fast as she could, finishing it off in an impressive 10 seconds, she might've choked a little bit while doing so though, shes probably gonna regret this in a few minutes, but she was on the damn clock and it was doing it all on instinct too.

She ran back into the rec room, moving some furniture around to make sure there was plenty of room for her friends to sit down. She shook her hands in the air, excited to put to work her genius idea. Spin the Bottle will for sure get them excited. Seven Minutes in Heaven will be even better too.

She didn't have to wait long for people to arrive downstairs, the first to show up was Kirishima, followed closely by Bakugo, which looked he wanted to be anywhere but there. Next was Kaminari, who looked super excited, then Jiro and Yaomomo, who looked like they were more nervous than anything, then there was Uraraka and Midoriya, who were talking about something to do with All Might. Mina excitedly met everyone near the stairs, leading them to the now cleared out area in the rec room. and right to the floor where they would be playing their game.

Of course Kaminari perked up, being the first to talk. "Are we seriously playing Spin the Bottle?" He said.

Mina excitedly shook her head up and down, indicating that she was super excited. Pumping her hands in the air in pure joy. "Yup! And guess what? Were playing the Seven Minutes in Heaven version! Whoever gets picked goes into the closet with that person!" She said.

Midoriyas face turned into a tomato red, blushing a dark red. The others had mixed expressions about this, not expecting to play Spin the Bottle when they responded to Minas text. Yaomomo let out a very loud sigh. "I mean, i guess we should start experimenting. Were still young, we should might as well learn from it. It might be a good learning experience..." Yaomomo said.

Kaminari looked almost offended at her statement. "Learning experience? Fuck that! I just left my dorm so I could have fun, not let this become a study session." Kaminari said.

Jiro and Uraraka, both with noticeable red tints to their cheeks, sat down in a random spot on the floor. Uraraka swallowed as she looked down, refusing to look up for any reason. She didnt feel comfortable playing, never playing this sort of game before. But she knew if she left now Mina wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

Kirishima just plopped himself with his iconic smile, rubbing his nose a little bit as he sat next to Mina and Bakugo, who looked very ticked. "This is actually a very cool idea Ashido! I can unwind a bit with my friends for a little." Kirishima said.

Mina smiled, showing off all of her pristine, white teeth in praise. "Thanks horn buddy!" Mina said.

Bakugo put his head on his hand, slumped over. "Ugh! Just hurry this damn thing up already!" He said in his usual angry voice.

Minas smile faded away, only leaving a frown. "We cant start till everyone's sat down." She said, looking in Midoriyas direction. He was still blushing hard, standing still. "Come on Midoriya! We need another guy or it'll be unfair!" She said.

"Uh... Um n-no th-th-thanks Ashido... Im just g-gonna g-go back t-to my ro-room." He said, stuttering every single word.

Mina couldn't help but feel hurt at his nervous statement. She knew this would probably happen but she just couldn't help it. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better Midoriya, you dont really have to do anything with whoever your stuck with. You can just talk with them for seven minutes, you can even stay silent." Mina said.

Midoriya looked away, he couldn't lie that was a good argument. But before he could say anything a very angry Bakugo let out a ferocious sound. "DEKU! JUST SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND PLAY! I ALREADY SOMEHOW GOT TALKED INTO PLAYING AND IM NOT WASTING MY TIME HERE BECAUSE OF YOU AND BEING A LITTLE BITCH!" Bakugo yelled.

"O-ok! S-sorry Kacchan!" Midoriya said, scared of his old friend as he quickly ran back over to the circle and sat down between Uraraka and Yaomomo. Mina smiled, excited to finally start the game. She looked around at her group of friends. "Alright! So the rule is that once two people match up with eachother, they sit out until everyone has gone. That way everyone gets to go into the closet." Mina said.

Kaminari shook his head, putting his thumbs up for his approval. He looked even more excited than before, maybe even more than Mina was.

Jiro was twirling one of her headphone jacks around her finger. She cleared her throat to say something. "Um... Hey so, what if I spin my bottle and I land on a girl. Or if one of the guys spins it they get another guy?" She said.

Mina thought about it for a moment, putting her finger up to her chin. "Well... I dont really know to be honest. I never really thought about it until now. Im guessin whoever gets picked goes into the closet with eachother or can spin again. Although in my opinion, it would be more fun if we just went in with whoever we picked!" Mina sad.

Bakugo, being completely rational grunted like a dinosaur. "Can we just get on with the fucking game? Im starving." He said

Mina, like she usually does when she gets annoyed puffed up her cheeks and handed the bottle to Bakugo. "Alright champ. You start us off. Lord Explosion Murder." She said, using Bakugos failed hero name. He looked at her, almost like he would beat her face in.

He grabbed the bottle, slamming it so hard he cracked the sides, spinning it without a care in the world. Everyone stood still, like time stopped. They all thought about who would be the unlucky person to end up trapped in a closet with Bakugo for an unbearable seven minutes.

The bottle landed on Kaminari, coming ever so close to Uraraka. She sighed in relief, silently thanking god for letting her survive Bakugos wrath. Mina clapped her hands, excited to get things started. "Alright you guys, you know the drill, get in the closet!" Mina said.

Kaminari screamed in retaliation. "WHAT! NO I REFUSE! IM OUT OF HERE!" Kaminari said, screaming. Bakugo looked pissed. Kaminari left the circle, going back up to his dorm. Bakugo followed.

"OH NO YOU DONT. I WASTED MY TIME TO BE HERE! YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Bakugo screamed, running up towards the stairs, little explosions going off in his hands.

Mina puffed up her cheeks, mad that already two people have already left the group. "God I dont know whats with those two. What wrong with being with the same gender?" Mina said. She was more sad than anything, upset that there were two less people to participate. Plus after what happened the others probably are discouraged. She looked around, the others looked more uncomfortable than anything.

"Well... Lets move on to the next person. Kaminari, how about you?" Mina said, handing the bottle to him. She clapped her hands, excited. Kaminari snatched the bottle form her.

"OH HELL YEAH LETS GO!" Kaminari said. Spinning the bottle as hard as he could. He smirked, excited to see who it would land on. He actually really just wanted to be in a tight space with Mina, Jiro or Uraraka. As the bottle began to slow down, his heartbeat increased, his sweating also. The bottle stopped on Mina. Kirishima tried to hide his excitement, about to tell Mina to get in the closet until he heard a very familiar voice.

"YOU DIDNT WANT TO BE WITH ME BECAUSE OF THAT. YOU JACKASS! ILL KILL YOU YA HEAR ME? ILL KILL YOU!" Bakugo yelled, everyone heard a bunch of explosions and screaming follow. The ground shook, showing that Bakugo was really pissed. Kirishima really wanted to get in the closet with Mina, but he knew if he didn't go up there Kaminari would be an electric piece of dust.

"Well... Thats my cue. Sorry Ashido, guess we gotta hold off on me." He said, getting up and running up the stairs. "Bakugo! What I tell you about destroying other peoples dorms?" Kirishima yelled, running up the stairs. Now Mina was just straight mad, now they had an uneven amount of people. They wouldn't be able to play if someone didn't come back.

"Well... I can sit out this one." Uraraka said. She didnt even give Mina time to retort as she left and went into the kitchen, most likely to hide. Mina just gave up, accepting that nobody would be coming back.

"Well... Jiro why dont you go next?" Mina said, trying to keep a positive attitude. Jiros face turned into a tomato, blush filling her face. She got really nervous, even if she got stuck with Midoriya, she didn't know what she would do with him. He would probably barely talk, and even if he did it would be in a nervous, stuttered voice. There was always Yaomomo but... With how big she was, chest wise it would be a tight fit.

Yaomomo shuffled where she sat, obviously very nervous. She tried to hide her growing blush, to no avail. "So... Ashido, Jiro. You do relise that one of us could get matched up right?" She said

Mina just shrugged her shoulders without a care for anything. "I dont really care. Plus one of us will is gonna be with Midoriya anyways!" She said, obviously sounding excited.

Midoriyas face flushed again, he just relised he was the very last boy left in the circle. No matter what happens now he'll be stuck in a small closet with a girl. He started going through all the possibilities. Jiro wouldn't be so bad, shes smaller than the others, he knew it was kind of mean to say but he was going through all scenarios. They could just avoid contact with eachother, maybe they can have light conversation. Yaomomo was... Well she was gonna be a challenge. They would probably get along fine in the closet, but her size... Specially in her chest, again he knew it was mean but when going through all situations, she would probably be least favorable. Then there was Mina... He swallowed just thinking about it. It was her whole idea after all, and she was one of the friendliest girls hes met. Even if there is room, which he highly doubts there is, to stay separated, she would make sure they would touch one way or another.

He started thinking of ways to make time go by faster in the closet. He was probably mumbling throughout the entire process but at this point, that was the least of his worries. Every scenario he thought of could probably happen with the three girls. For once he actually felt confident that nothing would happen to him with the girls, he just had to put enough thought into it. They could probably just talk about something simple. Like their quirk, or their plans for the future or other stuff like that. He let out a silent sigh of relief, although he knew something bad would probably happen one way or another. Mina ushered Jiro to go, almost by sheer impatience.

It looked like Jiro was about to spin the bottle until they heard the banging of steps coming down the stairs. "Bakugo, listen to me! Thats enough, just because nobody wanted to be with you doesn't mean you gotta throw a temper tantrum!" Kirishima said, his red hair popping out from the stairwell. He looked over at his friends. "Oh, hey guys." He said.

Kaminari was following close behind Bakugo, obviously scared. He looked over, giving a tiny nod, he then noticed Midoriya being the only guy left, instantly changing his expression to one of jealousy. Midoriya tried to help.

"You know, you didn't have to really do anythi-" He said, getting cut off by a very angry and very jealous Kirishima.

"OH Shut it Midoriya! Your just guaranteed to get a girl so just shut your face!" Kirishima said, obviously pissed. Midoriya looked down, feeling down now. Mina looked like shes had better days, not only has she started an unwinnable fight between 3 people but they also made Midoriya sad. She was mainly upset at the fact that they made him upset. She sat up, marched over and grabbed Kirishimas and Kaminaris ears, pulling them over to the closet, both of them groaning in pain

"Alright you two, your going to stop your bickering for 2 seconds and get in the damn closet!" Mina practically screamed, throwing them in. She didnt care if they were uncomfortable she just closed the door and started the timer. "Bakugo, why dont you go up and mope in your dorm room. God knows your good at doing that." She said. She knew she pushed the wrong buttons when Bakugo started walking over to her, his face twisted in a form of rage never thought possible.

"ALRIGHT RACCOON EYES! YOU KNOW WHAT? IM DONE HERE! YOU GUYS SHOULD ALREADY KNOW SHES DOING THIS TO GET LAYED RIGHT, I MEAN LOOK AT HER!" Bakugo said, directing his hands over to her. At that Mina looked down, tears filling her eyes. Shes always been called that, she hated it when people called her that because she wasn't anything like that.

"H-hey Kacchan." Midoriya said, standing up. Bakugo quickly turned around. "Go upstairs. N-no one wants y-you here. We all know she isn't like that, so just shut it! Leave, we dont want you in the game anymore. Oh , and for your information, her name is Ashido! Learn peoples names for once in your life!" He said, walking away with a face of dread, he sat back down, instantly regretting what he did. Bakugo looked like he was about to kill him, but Bakugo actually had some common sense. He scoffed and walked away... Wait Bakugo has common sense?

"Damn, this is tight." Kaminari said, trying his best to make himself comfortable. Kirishima looked just as uncomfortable, adjusting his legs so that he was standing.

"Yeah well, I guess we can thank Ashido for saving us from Lord Explosion murder." Kirishima said. They couldn't help but laugh at Bakugos failed hero name. Did he seriously think that would actually be accepted? Kaminari started getting comfortable, laying on the walls of the closet.

"Well... It isn't so bad." Kaminari said, giving a nervous smile. Kaminari knew he was probably making this a little too awkward, but he couldn't help it. After all, Kirishima has yet to find out about his secret.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, giving off a nervous laugh. They stood there in silence for a while, not speaking or even making eye contact. They didn't know what to do, they were two guys after all. Although... Both of them did get a strange urge, and somehow Kaminari found the courage to talk.

"Hey man, are you actually straight?" Kaminari said, blushing when he asked the question. Kirishima was taken aback, not knowing where this sudden question came from. He hated himself for having to think about it, of course he was straight, hes had girlfriends before, and thats what he was into... Right?

"I mean... I think. Why are you?" Kirishima said, trying to get answers. Kaminari looked away, trying to hide his ever growing blush. Kaminari didn't know if he actually wanted to answer. Maybe he could just shrug it off as a joke?

"I... I dont know man." Kaminari said. He tried to turn around to hide his face fully but only ended up rubbing up against Kirishima more, granted he didn't mind but... "I think... Im bisexual or somethin I dont know!" Kaminari said, finally deciding on hiding his face with his hands. Kirishima didn't know how to respond, nor did he know how to respond.

Back outside Mina was still standing, in shock of what just happened. Midoriya, one of the most nervous and scared people she know, just yelled at the one person he was most scared of? Mina looked at her timer, 4 minutes left. She sat down, this time next to Midoriya, closer than she usually would. She wiped away stubborn tears on her pink cheeks.

Midoriya looked at her, worried he might've done something overboard. She looked his way, instantly making him turn the other way in panic. He blushed when she giggled.

"I appreciate what you did man. Seriously, he was getting on my nerves anyways." She said, trying to sound positive and joyful again. Midoriya gave a nervous smile, giving a shaky thumbs up. Mina gave a sincere smile, happy he was actually acting like a friend to her. She looked around, Jiro and Yaomomo both looked like they were tired, maybe from all of the distractions.

"Hey guys! Cheer up! Now that Bakugo is gone we can actually have a fun time. In fact we should thank Midoriya right now guys!" Mina said, clapping her hands for Midoriya. His blush instantly deepened, looking down in embarrassment as everyone thanked him.

"O-oh it w-was nothing. I-I just d-didnt like h-how he was t-talking to A-ashido." He said, his face deepening even more when he said her name. Mina actually blushed, a rare and interesting sight. Instead of blushing red like everyone else she blushed a more purple, lilac almost. She checked her timer to hide it, seeing that its been 7 minutes.

"Welp, looks like its time to let the boys out." Mina said, jogging over to the closet. "Alright guys, time-" She said, stopping when they saw them with their lips locked together. She jumped in front to block everyone's view, knowing Jiro would have a field day with this. They broke, blushing more than she thought was possible as Kirishima struggled to get out as fast as he could.

Jiro laughed at the two blushing boys. "You do relise you two just came out of the closet right?" She said, laughing profusely at her joke. Kirishima gave her a death glare.

"Just shut it Jiro! I at least thought you would be one to act mature!" Kirishima said, blatantly lieing in front of her. He knew she would have a field day with this, he just went up to his room, Kaminari following closely behind, not looking up. His blush so obvious you could see it a mile away. They both actually enjoyed the kiss, but they didn't know what to do now. Do they do it again? Get together? Or forget about it all together?

"Welp... Its finally my turn." Jiro said, reaching for the bottle with a shaky hand. She slowly took the bottle in hand, slowly setting it down. She was very nervous, she didn't know what shed do if she was put with either of them. She spun as hard as she could, covering her eyes with her headphone jacks. She was more than nervous to see who it would land on, mostly because any of these people could do something... Well other than Midoriya. She could hear the bottle slow down, opening her eyes when she heard Mina giggle. It landed on Yaomomo, her best friend. Yaomomo, standing up on shaky legs had a massive blush, she extended her hand to Jiro.

"Well... I-I guess its out t-turn Jiro." She said, sounding like Midoriya.

Jiro slowly lifted her hand up, taking Yaomomos hand. She was surprisingly warm, and lifted her up with ease. Both their faces were now as red as Midoriyas when everyone thanked him. "Y-yeah... Lets... Lets do this." She said, sounding like Midoriya this time. They both walked towards the closet. Yaomomo walked in first, along with Jiro, who struggled to get in due to Yaomomos size, which made both of them blush more. Mina closed the door and started the timer.

"Yes! Were the last ones dude! Which means were together next!" Mina said. showing off her very toothy grin.

Midoriya swallowed loudly, trying to cool his nerves, stay cool. He remembered his plans to try and make it as non awkward as possible. "O-oh... I s-see... I-im e-ex-cited." Midoriya said, his blush reaching new levels of red.

Within the closet, Jiro and Yaomomo didnt know what to say, at a loss for words. The tall rich girl felt bad for her large chest taking up so much room. She was practically suffocating Jiro with her huge bust."Yeah... Im sorry Jiro... I cant imagine how uncomfortable this is for you. This is another reason why I hate my body." Yaomomo said.

Jiro was surprised to hear her say this. Why would she say something like that? "What do you mean? Your kidding right? Do you know how badly id want a body even half as good as yours." Jiro said, blushing when she relised what she said. Yaomomo frowned.

"I honestly dont see why. All it does is just cause problems for me and everyone else. People instantly think of me as a whore when they see me in my costume. That im just a harlot. I always get stares, I get catcalled everyday. Its all boys ever do to me. They think of whats on the outside and not on the inside. I always feel like no one appreciates me for me, only for my body..." Yaomomo said, looking down.

Jiros mood instantly went down, frowning just hearing the confession. "I... Never knew you felt that way... Well you should know that I would never be your friend just because your pretty. I look at whats on the inside, not the outside. Your the smartest person ive ever met, your a capable leader, your so caring too. So your pretty too, doesn't matter to me, its just an added bonus." Jiro said. She meant every word too.

Yaomomo smiled slightly, happy her friend is trying to cheer her up. "Thanks Jiro..." She said.

"Kyoka... You can call me Kyoka... Weve been friends so long im surprised I never said that earlier. So call me by my first name, we can drop the last name thing." Jiro said, blushing. She rarely lets people call her by her first name.

"Alright... Kyoka... I like that better. Well thanks, really. IT means a lot to me for you to say that. You can say my first name too then." Momo said, smiling now.

"Anything for you Momo... I like that better too, its so positive..." She said. She actually liked Momos first name, it reminds her of an old friends nickname. They've been staring at eachother for a while now, they were so close they could feel each others breath. Momos breasts against Jiros neck and face. She didnt care if Kyoka was being honest.

"Hey Kyoka... Uh..." Momo said

"Yes Momo..." Kyoka said, nervous as too what she'll say.

"What... Um... Whats your opinion on..." Momo said. She couldn't say it, she tried to form the words but her brain refused to say them. She tried and tried but for the life of her couldn't say it. Her face filled with red as her palms began to shake. She didnt know if this was the right choice, seeing as how they just had a heart to heart, but she couldnt help it, she had to know what it would be like. She slowly closed her eyes, leaning down closer to Jiros face. She puckered her lips, not knowing if she was even doing it right as she planted a kiss on Jiros nose, completely missing her intended target of her mouth.

Kyoka froze where she stood, not moving a muscle. Momos eyes opened quickly, blinking quickly as well, relising she just kissed Jiros nose, which was far from where she wanted to be. She pulled back quickly from Kyoka, causing her breasts to jiggle into Kyokas face. She covered her face with her hands, trying to cover her raging blush, she looked away. "Kyoka! I-im sorry! I didnt know whats gotten into me, it was like I was taken over! I-I never meant to... Actually, no thats a lie. I mean... Ahh im sorry!" She said.

Before Momo could apologize to her again or move even farther away, Kyoka moved her hands away from her face, exposing her red blush and embarrassed look. "Momo, look at me." Kyoka said, in a calm collected voice. She didnt sound mad at all. Momo slowly turned her face over to her friend, noticing Kyoka wasn't mad like she thought she would be. She was blushing and actually had a smile on her face, a smile of joy. "I... I actually enjoyed it. No one has ever done that to me before... It made me feel special... And pretty." Kyoka said.

Momo smiled a kind smile as they locked eyes with eachother again. "Well... Your very pretty Kyoka... And your special to me, very special to me. Im sorry if I never told you that before." Momo said, blushing at what she said.

Kyoka smiled, more than happy to hear the compliments Momo was saying. She stood up on her toes, trying to get as close to Momo as she could. "D-dont worry about it... Just... Make me feel special again." Kyoka said, desperate to feel Momos lips on hers.

Momos smile grew even bigger than Kyoka has seen. Momo knew that this time she would get it right. She leaned down slightly, just so that their faces were inches apart, then when Kyoka least expected leaned down farther and sheared their first kiss together. It was slow, more like an experiment. No passion or drive just yet. It was both their first kiss, so they didnt know what to do, although they were both enjoying it. Kyoka could taste Momos lips all day, it was almost like expensive wine. Kyoka wanted more, more of Momo, more of her. She moved her tongue out of her mouth, pressing it against Momos lips. Momo opened her eyes for a moment, but only for a moment. Surprised to see her friend do such a thing.

She knew what Kyoka wanted, gladly opening her mouth as Kyoka slowly let her tongue enter Momos mouth. Kyoka made sure to explore every corner of Momos mouth, it was like she was on Cloud Nine. Shes always thought of Momo as the most beautiful girl shes ever seen, and now the two were together in a passionate kiss, her tongue deep in the rich girls mouth.

Momo was enjoying every second of the passionate kiss, she let out soft moans and began moving her tongue in sync with Kyokas, making a fast swirling motion. This caused Kyoka to let out soft moans of her own, waves of pleasure waving through her body.

They wanted to stay like that forever, wishing they could experience this pleasure for an eternity. Unfortunately they were so caught up in their pleasure they didnt relise the door was opening up, exposing them to Mina and Midoriya. They separated, a bridge of saliva between them shown. Mina started squealing in delight, her smile reaching all the way to her ears. She couldnt believe she just caught the two of them smooching so passionately. "Oh my god! You cant tell me you guys weren't just making out!" Mina practically yelled.

Both of them blushed about as deep as they could, not really knowing what to say. Momo tried to discreetly hide her face while she walked out of the closet, Jiro following close behind. At this point Uraraka has already returned, not wanting to play the game but wanting to watch. Even her face was blushing as she gave a silent wave to both of them. Momo and Kyoka both silently sat down with Uraraka, not speaking a single word. Mina was as happy as can be, shaking with excitement as it was finally her turn. "Come on man! Its finally our turn!" She said, her excitement more than showing.

Izuku gulped loudly, nervous beyond recognition. He slowly stood up, his face the reddest its been the entire day. His knees were shaking, his hands forming beads of sweat. Uraraka sighed, she knew he would have a difficult time in there, and seeing as how he would be stuck with Mina... She was worried. "It'll only be seven minutes Deku. You'll be ok!" She said, hoping the words would help.

Izuku tried his best to walk over to the closet when his friend said words of encouragement. He probably would have been fine until Mina grabbed him by the hand, making him blush even more. She pulled him into the closet, closing the door behind him. It was now only the two of them, alone...

Izuku gasped a little, relising he was in a small space, which was dimly lit too with a very pretty girl. Although that girl was smiling at him, not breaking eye contact, still holding his hand and pressing her body up against him. "I know your nervous Midoriya. Its okay... I've never played this either..." She said, looking at him with eyes of glee. Midoriya looked at her, surprised.

"O-oh... T-then why d-did you want to play...?" He said, feeling his body starting to get slightly weaker at how close this pretty girl, pressing up against him. He never really planned for her to do something like this, he thought that maybe their arms would touch at most, but no. She was pressing her entire body on him.

Mina kept her smile, pressing up against him even more. "Well... To be honest I never really had a plan for this. This was all just a split decision. I mean id think we would all enjoy it. It worked for Jiro and Yaomomo! So maybe it can work for us too!" She said, very excited.

Izuku felt like he would pass out, his legs almost about to give out. He started leaning against the closet, which only caused Mina to move in closer on him. "Ah... Ahhhhhhh... I dont... Think so Ashido... I cant handle... What they did..." Midoriya said, his voice stuttering even more than it usually does.

Minas smile slowly faded into a face of confusion, not understanding what he was saying. "Dude... You do relise thats as what Spin the Bottle was made for right? Thats the whole point." She said. Midoriya knew what the game was made for, hes heard about it, hes never been interested in playing though.

"W-well ive never played! I-im not one to partake in party game... Like you..." Midoriya said. Hes always assumed Mina was some sort of party girl. Not like getting drunk or going to get layed, but more of having more experience.

Mina look more disappointed now, his response pushing the wrong buttons. "Seriously... Do you think im trashy Midoriya? Like I go to parties and get shitfaced drunk, getting layed with every guy I see?" She said, sounding a little more aggressive than she wanted too. Midoriya felt like a jerk now, thats not what he thought of her, not at all. Hes always thought of her as a fun, energetic girl he can have fun with.

"What? No o-of course n-not! I-I-I-I never thought t-that for a s-second! I just meant... Look ive never done something like this before, ive always been an outcast. I never got invited to things like this ok? Im not as experienced as you are Ashido." Midoriya said.

Mina was still confused, although now instead of dissapointed she was more sad than anything. She looked away, not wanting to look at him. "Well I dont have any experience in this either! I've... Never done this Midoriya... I haven't even had my first kiss..." Mina said, blushing at her confession. Midoriya was more than surprised.

"What... Then... Why did you want to play this?" Midoriya said.

"Look, we dont get to act like regular high schoolers anymore." She said, finally looking back at the now guilty looking boy. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Most people have already had their first kiss, their first date, a boyfriend or girlfriend. Well I haven't ok?! I've never gone on a date. I mean just look at me, im 16 and have yet to have my first kiss. All my other friends back in middle school have already had at least one boyfriend by now. I've only been approached by guys who like me for my looks, who think im hot, or sexy. First of all im not. And second, ive always rejected them, and they always shrug, moving on to the next girl they though were hot. They only liked me for my body, no. They only liked my body, like I was some sort of doll or prize. " She said, a few stubborn tears falling from her face.

Midoriya could tell just by the way she talked, and by her eyes that shes hurt. And he felt so guilty for assuming shes already done all of this stuff. She must have thought there was something about her, something wrong with her that kept people away from her. He hated himself with a passion, and hated seeing her in this state. He shut his eyes tight, preventing tears from forming in his own eyes. He took a breath, he would probably regret this one way or another, but it was the only thing he could think of. Plus he felt obligated, that he had to do it.

He leaned in, wrapping his arms around her. Their faces were only inches apart, they could feel each others breath. Midoriya brought Mina closer, while also leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Mina was now beyond shocked, Midoriya, one of the shyest guys in her school, and probably shes ever met has just kissed her. And this isn't just some kiss filled with no feeling. No this was filled with sincere emotions, something thats rare for him to show. Not only that but its also her first kiss, and most likely Midoriyas first kiss. He hadn't pulled back yet, in fact this is going on far longer than she thought it would. She closed her eyes, taking in his sparks of heat and enjoying the moment shes been waiting for far too long.

She placed her left hand on his torso, surprised to feel so much muscles on the shy boy. Shea always thought Midoriya was pretty cute, so she always wondered what he looked like underneath all that clothing. At least now she had an idea of what he looked like. She put her right hand on his on his head, now touching his very messy green hair, she brought him even closer, making their kiss even more passionate.

They stood like that for a while, taking in each others warmth, eventually they broke to get air, something they neglected during their moment. Mina breathed in heavy, deep breaths, smiling warmly in doing so. Izuku instead took small, quick breaths, like you would after jogging. He seemed even more nervous than before, not moving a single muscle. He didnt know if he made the right move, but Mina was smiling so he assumed he did. Although he still couldnt make a sound.

"Wow... Midoriya... Something changed in you huh? What happened?" She said, her smile getting wider. Her cheeks were growing an even darker shade of her one of a kind purple blush. Midoriya looked down, refusing to look at Mina, although all he saw was Minas breasts, which made him blush even more. He resorted to looking up at the ceiling. Mina relised they were still touching, still holding eachother. Mina thought of an idea, using her hand on his head, he readjusted him so that he was looking at her, while repositioning her hand to his back. "Dude you dont have to be so embarrassed... I like... Liked it... A lot... Actually... It was better than everyone said it was!" She said, her excited tone coming back.

Midoriya managed a nervous smile. HE couldnt believe he just kissed Mina, granted it was more of an idea he thought of in a few seconds but... It seems that she liked it, And Midoriya... "Im... Glad you l-liked it... I... I e-enjoyed it too..." He said.

Before he could continue Mina pulled him in for another kiss. 'Its my turn' She thought to herself as she made it much more passionate than the last kiss. She rubbed his head, feeling his green hair. She sucked on his lips slightly, and even went as far as to bite his lower lips.

Midoriya was more than caught off guard by this kiss. He never even expected to have his first kiss in high school, but here he was getting a second kiss by one of the prettiest girls in school. He just relised that he only got his first kiss seconds ago, and now he was having his second kiss, so much more passionate than the last. He actually managed to smile this time, feeling less nervous this time, maybe because Mina was the one who started it? His first make out session, which only happened moments after his first made him get more adventurous, she squeezed her tighter, bringing her even closer. He instinctively moved his arm around the pink girls neck, the other moving lower, maybe a little too low as he placed his hand on her firm ass in the heat of the moment. Mina giggled a little, enjoying the extra pleasure.

The two continued doing this, lost in their own world, not even caring they were being very loud. The smacking of their lips would echo throughout the entire closet, with it getting louder each passing minute. Their kissing only seemed to grow deeper too, they both did this without a care. Soon their kisses became more passionate and more sloppy, stopping only to get air, then going back to their kisses. They never even relised how close they were to eachother, so close that Minas breasts were practically hugging Midoriya, they were too overwhelmed by pleasure to think about stopping, all they wanted to do was keep going.

Mina broke away from Midoriya, wanting to try something. She slowly moved her head down, softly placing her lips on Midoriyas neck. She slowly sucked on Midoriyas neck, making him let out moans of ecstasy. Midoriya couldnt even think anymore, his mind completely overtaken by pleasure, his brain was on autopilot. He joined the pink girl as he placed his mouth on her neck, causing her to moan lightly. His hand was on autopilot too, softly increasing his grip on Minas ass, making her let out a soft moan. Every time Mina would stop for more air she would softly whisper in Midoriyas ear "Oh... Yes Izuku..."

Izuku slowly pulled back on Minas neck, making a bridge of saliva form between them, he brought her in for another lust filled kiss, they started sliding down the closet wall that Izuku was leaning on. Finally they were sitting on the floor, Mina was sitting in his lap, continuing to kiss Midoriya. She never knew her first kiss would turn out to be her first make out session as well, and damn was she enjoying it. Izuku tasted like Lemon, his hair like Green apples, she could enjoy this all day. Midoriya wasn't complaining either, she tasted like strawberry, smelling like peach as well. Mina never knew this side of Midoriya existed, it was almost like he was a completely different person, Midoriya felt like one too, moving his hand that was around her neck to the front, lightly grabbing Minas breasts.

He didnt squeeze or anything like that, he just gently held them, but still it was enough for Mina to pull her head back and moan louder than she was before. "Wow... Midoriya..." She said, smiling evilly, She buried her mouth deep into his, enjoying his taste. Izuku slowly tightened his grip on Minas ass, making her moan even more. Mina was thinking about going even farther than they already have, taking acid to melt Izukus pants just enough to see his member, which she could feel against her body was very big, but she figured what they were doing was enough, plus she thought that was going just a bit too far, she knew if she did that then she would probably scare Midoriya away, preventing them from doing anything else. Instead she moved her hand over to Midoriyas, slowly moving his hand in a circular motion to stimulate her breasts. She moaned as waves of pleasure sparked through her breasts. Midoriya was caught in the lust, not even noticing. They were so caught up in their lust they never noticed the door being opened.

Uraraka was standing there, a face of pure shock on her face. She covered her eyes, instinctively making her float to the ceiling. Momo looked dumbfounded, it was basically exactly what she and Kyoka were doing except way... Way more passionate. Mina broke from Midoriya, a trail of saliva forming. she slowly stood up, with Izuku frozen in fear, like a dear in headlights. Both of them were blushing pretty hard, surprisingly though it was Mina whos blush was the deepest, her face turning into a deep purple.

Izuku has never been so embarrassed, everyone of his friends just caught him making out with Mina, one of the prettiest girls in the school. Not to mention his hands were on her breasts and ass. The people he saw everyday... He ran away, quickly covering his face to hide his blush. Turns out Kaminari was watching the whole fiasco from the stairwell. "Damn man you got Mina! Dude whats that li-" He said, getting vut off when Izuku pushed him out of the way, running towards the elevator. He didnt care if he might've just hurt Kaminari, he just wanted to get out of there.

Mina tried to call out to him, but the words wouldn't come. She was frozen there, oblivious as to what happened. Izuku ran into his dorm room, shutting and locking his door as he buried his head in his pillow. He just couldnt believe it, he let himself get taken over by his passion, and payed the price for it. He basically violated Mina, for all he knows he basically took advantage of her. He felt so guilty, and to make matters worse, his phone was already exploding with texts. Basically everyone was texting him, specially Mineta.

They all wanted to know how he managed to make out with Mina, one of the hottest girls in the school. Even Bakugo was texting him... Although they weren't very nice. He didnt want to talk to anyone at all, he just wanted to stay in his room. Whats worse is the fact that Mineta refused to leave his door. He was banging on the door like his life depended on it. "COME ON MIDORIYA, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" He said.

Izuku just covered his ears, refusing to hear anything. He was more than ashamed of himself, he actually thought he should get kicked out of the hero course. What he did was way over the top, and he knew he had to apologize sometime or another. He heard a knock on his door, he wanted to ignore it, but this wasn't like any other knock. It was almost... Gentler? "Midoriya... Dude we should talk... Please Midoriya?" Mina said, desperate for an answer.

Mina... 'Damn shes probably gonna destroy.' He thought, scared to even open the door. In actuality Mina was there for something completely different, but damn Midoriya thought he was gonna get scolded beyond belief. He threw his pillow to the side, turning on a lamp beside him. He deserved to get berated, to be insulted, to be called scum. He used her pretty much. He slowly got out of his bed, walking over to his door, he held onto the doorknob for a second, preparing himself for whats about to happen. He opened the door, seeing a very cute pink girl standing in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed witha purple blush out of nervousness. "Hey..." She said, it was almost like a whisper.

"Oh... Hi Ashido..." Midoriya said, looking down. He felt so ashamed, his face blushing as he tried to fight back tears forming in his eyes. Mina noticed, she tried getting close but Midoriya pulled back, refusing her touch.

"Can... I come in... We probably need to talk." She said, feeling ashamed herself. Shes basically been feeling the same things Midoriya was feeling, she basically felt like she was using him just for the pleasure, the kisses. She felt so guilty, she wished he didnt kiss her out of guilt.

"S-sure..." Midoriya said, stepping to the side. The girl shyly walked in, like being in a strangers house. Her gently closed the door behind him, making sure they have a little privacy. "Ashido... Im so sorry about what I did!"

Mina was confused, why was he apologizing? What for? She thought about it, she still couldnt think of an answer. "Why... Why would you be sorry Midoriya?" Mina said, curious as to why.

"Well... I basically took advantage of you! I mean look at me, I let my lust take over! I touched where I shouldn't have, I essentially viola-" He said, getting cut off.

Mina moved in close to him, her hands on his chest as she kissed him on the lips. This time it wasn't filled with the passion or lust like in the closet. It was almost... Like she did it out of love? "You didnt do anything wrong man. I enjoyed it with all my heart, well until we got caught that is, hehe. Im... Honestly really happy I met you, seriously im not messing with you. Your also my very first kiss, not to mention the first to make out with!" She said, smiling.

Izuku flushed, his legs feeling weak again as he smiled too, this time out of relief. "Are... You sure... I-I mean I wasn't very g-goo-" He said, getting cut off yet again.

"No I dont want to hear it! You did amazingly! Im pretty sure your the best kisser ive ever experienced." She said, giggling at her joke. She kissed him on the cheek, refusing to listen to Midoriyas silent pleas to slow down. "Look I know what happened was embarrassing, like seriously I bet we've both never gone through anything more embarrassing. But... Considering what we did... I think it was worth it, no, it was totally worth it! And to be honest... I kinda want us to do it again." Mina said, blushing an even darker purple. She just relised she asked Midoriya to be her boyfriend, it could be a very big mistake, maybe it'll be the best thing ever, but she already said it, she might as well commit. Plus she wanted it.

"O-oh... W-wait... You dont mean..." Midoriya said, needing confirmation.

"A date!" Mina said, her voice a little louder than Midoriya liked. "Like... Boyfriend and girlfriend..." She said, her voice immediately going down to a whisper. "I... I dont know how to explain it... But its like I felt something between us. A spark sort of. Like I already thought of you pretty highly before, ya know because your a good hero, you do good in stressful situations, and you have the best heart. But... After what we just did... I just feel like these feelings are real, unlike those other assholes. I... I like these feelings, I want them, like to blossom ya know?"

Midoriyas heart was beating so fast he thought hed pass out. Heres Mina, one of the most powerful and beautiful students in Class 1-A, asking them to become an item. To be boyfriend and girlfriend... He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Ashido... Id... Id love that." Izuku said, a smile inevitably showing

"Its Mina... Call me Mina..." Mina said, making it official. She placed another soft kiss on Izukus cheek, letting him know that they were now an item

 **End notes:**

 **So yeah, thats the first chapter! Just letting you guys know that these chapters will also be looked over by GymLeaderDavis, who was the original author, to make sure it was good enough to be released. Honestly I had so much fun writing this, chapter 2 will be even better than this one I know it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**

 **Since a lot has changed from the first chapter, this will be more original, since I took out the sexual stuff to the authors demands. It will still be M rated for all that sex stuff, just it will be later on instead of in the first chapter lol. Anyways enjoy.**

Seeing as what happened between Mina and Izuku, they both agreed on getting together. I mean it made sense, they both like eachother, and they made a connection quickly thanks to Minas quick idea od playing Spin the Bottle. The two basically spent all day talking to eachother, they just really wanted to get to know eachother, more than they already did at least. Mina was really excited to hear that Izuku loved to play video games as much as she did. Although he of course only played hero games.

What also kept happening was their phones going off over and over with texts from their friends. Fortunately they weren't so bad, usually asking what actually happened and if they were officially an item. The only bad ones were from Mineta asking if they did anything dirty. Izuku would sometimes show his texts to Mina, making both of them laugh.

"H-hey Mina... I was just curious... Um... What has everyone been saying to you? I mean im only getting called a player, or that I was crazy, but it would have to be worse for you, right?" Izuku said. He was actually kinda scared, he could only imagine the kinds of messages she was getting. High schoolers can be particularly cruel, specially when there people your in class with everyday.

Mina smiled, glad Izuku was actually concerned for her. "Oh dont worry about it Izuku, its nothing! Hagakure and Tsuyu are sying that everyone who does know is pretty cool about it, they dont really care from what ive heard. I guess Kaminari was spying on us, but never told anyone. According to Bakugo, which im surprised her even texted me, he said it was sort of like a "Thank you" for me covering up what he and Kirishima did, so thats pretty cool! She said, sounding cheery.

"We should probably try and keep the PDA to a minimum when in public ya know? It'll be an easy way to keep the teasing off our backs, so will the others too. So lets keep it on the low. At least when were not in our dorms." Mina said, trying to help.

He seemed to calm down a little, although his head was still rushing with thoughts, with him and Mina locking lips. He looked over at her, his eyes filled with curiosity. "What do you mean by 'Keep what on the low?'" Izuku asked.

"You know, try to keep the kissing and being close to eachother thing. Theres no telling how much trouble we could get in if the teachers find out. And hey im already close to suspension cus of all my detentions hehe." Mina said, laughing near the end.

It made sense to Izuku, he always thought he had to be the one who needed to be a strategic thinker, yet here he was, worrying about people knowing they kissed and Mina just thought up the simplest of solutions. "Thats a good plan actually... But what did you mean by 'Not in our rooms?'" He said. He had an idea as to what she meant but needed confirmation.

She placed her pink hand gently on his hand, giggling flirtatiously. "Oh come on, dont act like you dont know. I mean if we both enjoyed what we did in the closet we might as well do it in our rooms, come on no ones gonna see us!" Mina said, remembering how much she enjoyed Izukus lips, and especially his hand on her ass.

Izukus blush got deeper, he was more than nervous hearing that, but it made him happy to hear that Mina, the hottest girl in school wanted to continue getting intimate like that. Although there was also the question of how intimate they would get, they would soon find out. All Izuku wanted was to avoid acting like an idiot again, that side of him usually doesn't come out, im fact... Its never come out. Luckily he can keep himself at bay this time.

As for the others that went in the closet together, it was sort of a stalemate. Kirishima and Kaminari are trying to sort out this whole sexuality thing, but cant come to an agreement. They both think they enjoyed their kiss, in fact they were both pretty sure of it, but they can only imagine what would happen if someone found out if they got together, it would be suicide for their high school lives. There trying to figure it out, but chances are its gonna take a while. As for Momo and Kyoka... Momo hasnt talked to Kyoka about their kiss yet, and she was getting really nervous, because she was clueless as to if Momo didnt like their kiss or not.

* * *

It was the next day, and it was the last day before class started again. Mina and Izuku decided to go into town and hang out while they had free time. In other words, a date. A real date, a first for both of them too. Mina was the first to leave, sporting a light red jacket, black t-Shirt and and sweat pants. They both agreed to meet up at Izukus dorm, so Mina headed up there. She tried her best to ignore anyone who would pass her, covering her face with her hoodie. She made it to Izukus dorm, knocking on his door. He opened it up, wearing an All Might hoodie and blue jeans. He blushed.

"Y... You look good Mina." He said, stuttering.

Mina blushed her unique purple, twirling her hair nervously. "W-well I just sorta threw it on, ya know try and find something more casual. I dont usually look that pretty to begin with so I cant look too good today." She said.

"Oh come on Mina! Your shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Izuku said. He took a short breath, grabbing Minas hand gently. "Y-you always look pretty." He said, saying it as seriously as he could. He was also serious about this dating thing, and he wanted to make sure Mina knew it. He tried hiding his blush, looking down.

Mina was surprised by his sudden change of mood. She giggled, walking closer to him. "Aww arent you sweet. Well come on lets get out of here, im so excited to show you these places I go to after school!" Mina said pulling on him.

They were still holding hands, running towards the elevator. After arriving at the first floor, they tried running out of the rec room without getting noticed, barely succeeding. Although luckily wouldn't have to worry about that to begin with, after Hagakure basically lectured everyone they all agreed they wouldn't mess with them too much. Although Mineta had his fingers crossed.

"Hey, if they ever give you trouble, im sorry. Its basically my fault they would do that to you, you dont deserve it." Izuku said, looking down.

Mina giggled at the apology from her new boyfriend. "Your like way too sweet for your own good Izuku. Your basically a human cinnamon roll, and I kinda wanna gobble you up." She said, blushing at her own compliment. She also blushed at the double meaning.

Izuku smiled lightly, his blush slowly going away. "Is that a double meaning?" He said, it was actually supposed to be a joke but Mina felt adventurous.

"Maybe." She said flirtatiously, with a wicked grin on her face. Izukus face blushed again, this time even deeper. She giggled. "Oh come on, you really didnt think we would just kiss eachother right?" Mina said, seriously hoping he didnt think that.

"O-oh U-uh... N-no not at all..." Izuku said, actually not expecting this. Like he knew they would probably kiss, and maybe even make out, but he never expected they could possibly do MORE. Mina giggled.

"Wow you should see your face right now Izuku. We dont have to do anything you dont wanna do ya know. Now come on, im starving! I know this great place!." She said, pulling on Izuku again. They both started running down the sidewalk, hands locked together.

Mina led Izuku to a very gimmicky looking restaurant, in the middle of town. It all had what looked to be an 80s and 90s theme, with posters from old movies and CD covers spread throughout the entire building. Most of the employees were dressed famous movie actors and musicians, like Elvis and even a phony Michael Jackson performing on a dinky looking stage. Mina found a booth close to the stage, both her and Izuku sitting across from eachother. Mina was so happy, a smile spreading to her ears. "Dude I know your gonna love this place. They basically all serve American food, its so cool, and Delicious! Even the menus are in English, but they have translated ones too. They say if you order your food in English they'll give you a discount!" Mina said, her voice filled with excitement.

Izuku looked at the menu, he was pretty good with his English so he could understand most of the stuff on there, hes eaten American food before, but there was this one thing he didnt know. "Hey Mina... Uh... Whats a... Phi... Philay... How the hell do you say this?" Izuku said, his confusion through the roof.

Mina bent over the table, looking at his menu upside down, Izuku pointed to the item, Mina immediately laughing. "Its pronounced 'Philly Cheese Steak.'" She said. "Its kinda hard to say huh? Apparently it originated in this place called Philadelphia in the Americas, I think it was in California or something." She said, taking her best guess.

They heard someone laughing hysterically behind them, immediately turning to see a very annoying Monoma laughing on the floor of his booth. They both scoffed. He eventually calmed down, standing up wheezing. "Ha! California, your kidding me right? Its in Philadelphia! Isn't Class 1A supposed to be smarter than us? Man what a let dow-" He said, getting cut off by a very angry looking Izuku.

"Look man." He said, getting out of his seat and walking over to Monoma. "Please, just leave us alone alright? You wouldnt like it if we did that to you right?" Izuku said, turning around to go back to his booth. Monoma actually backed up, he was actually afraid of Izuku? Monoma tried to think of a retort, but failed, and gave Izuku the bird, Kendo then came in and slapped him across the head.

"Sorry about that. I look away just for a few minutes and hes going to start trouble. Ill make sure he'll get punished good." She said, smiling at Izuku, which had his jaw wide open, he just waved good bye as she walked away, carrying an unconscious Monoma with her. Mina was stunned, this was the second time Izuku has defended her like that, she never even knew Izuku had that kind of side to him. He looked down, blushing. "Sorry about that Mina... I didnt like what he was saying." Izuku said, his blush getting bigger. He looked up, gasping when he relised Mina was actually crying, using her napkin to try and hide them. She smiled as soon as he noticed.

"Wow... I... I cant believe you defended me again." Mina said, her voice just the tiniest bit choked.

Izukus became flushed like he usually does, his voice becoming stuttery again. "O-oh... Well... Its nothing! I didnt really like what he was saying, plus it isn't true! Your very smart!" Izuku said.

Mina leaned in closer, her lips so close Izuku could feel her breath. "Thats probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said. She sat back down like nothing happened.

Izuku could feel his blush coming on again, quickly grabbing the too small menu. "S-seriously it was nothing Mina. You dont deserve to be ridiculed like that. M-maybe we should call over a waiter, you did say you were starving right?" Izuku said, trying to change the topic.

Mina smiled softly, picking up her menu. "Wow, now your worried about me being hungry. Isn't there ever a time when you dont worry about someone? God your more of a Cinnamon Roll than I though, its just so cute!" Mina said. Minas comment made Izukus blush get ten times bigger. He went back to looking at the menu, finally deciding on the Philly Cheese Steak, Mina chose the same thing. Izuku waved over a waiter, attempting to say his sentence.

"Uh, Could I please have a Phully Cheese Stayak." Izuku said, embarrassed he screwed up the pronunciation so bad, he still had trouble pronouncing English, even though he was the best in his class, surprisingly, Mina was actually better than Izuku, she was way smarter than everyone thought her to be. She laughed, saying she'll have the same thing. Izuku looked down in embarrassment. Mina just smiled, patting his head dramatically.

* * *

"God! Mina I underestimated you, this place is awesome!" Izuku said, patting his stomach, which was more than full.

Mina smiled like she just won a trophy. She took Izukus hand, making him stand on his feet. The blood rushed to his head, making him dizzy. "Come on! I wanna show you something cool!" Mina said, pulling Izuku, which by this point hes gotten used too. "Its owned by the same people too! Come on its next door." She said, he voice getting excited. Man Mina sure has a lot of energy huh?

"Wait Mina, shouldn't I pay the bill first?" Izuku said, taking out his wallet to count his bills.

"Nah! Ill tell them to out it on my tab, and dont worry about covering it, after all I do come here often, I might as well pay for it." Mina said.

"Mina... Just how often do you come here?" Izuku said, suspicious.

"Mina rubbed her head, thinking about how often she came. "Huh... I never really thought about it until now. It all really depends, I mean ever since we moved into the dorms, maybe 3 or 4 times a week." Mina said.

Izukus eyes widened, hes eaten at places 2, at most 3 times a week if he was desperate, but never more than that. "Well... Dont you get tired of it? Ya know eating at the same place." Izuku said.

Mina smiled, full of glee. "Naah! Now come on already! This place next door is so awesome!" She said, pulling on him so hard his arm hurt. They both made their way outside the bombastic restaurant, Mina leading the way as they took a few steps forward to reach the place Mina was talking about. They both walked through the doors, Izukus eyes widening as he saw the place like an antique shop made just for him. The entire place was filled old stuff, even the furniture could be classified as old. But all Izuku was interested in was just a section filled with old comic books, and manga from times past.

Mina looked at him with the eyes of a little child, showing off a very toothy smile. "See Izuku? This is amazing!" She said.

Izuku shook his head with delight. "Yeah! I haven't seen so many old comics in one place before! Its so awesome!" Izuku said, his legs going on autopilot as he walked without a care towards the immense collection of comics and manga. His smile got wider as he looked up and down at the vintage comics. They even had comics before quirks popped up, and most of them were in really good condition. Mina ran up to Izuku, struggling to catch up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well since you look pretty preoccupied, imma go check out the movies and clothes, think you can handle yourself." She said, giggling.

"Yeah, ill be good." He said, giving her a confident thumbs up. She quickly moved to the back of the store, looking at things that interested her. Izuku scanned for anything he might find worthwhile to buy. The shelves were filled with every superhero you could possibly imagine. Spider man, Wolverine, Batman, All Might, even Ingenium. They were pretty what made up the isle, and made a small pile of things he wanted to buy, he could easily buy it too. But just as he was about to go to the register he saw something.

Aliens and Predator, personally Izuku has never been a fan of the movies but he never knew they made comics on it. They were pretty old, and in amazing condition, almost mint. He had a flashback to when Mina wanted to name herself Alien Queen, he always thought it was so funny, but in his opinion Pinky was better. At first he thought he could show her one of the comics, but as he got a closer look he noticed it was actually part of a set, all making up and entire story, there were quite a few of them too. There were even more than all the comics he was currently holding.

Obviously he couldnt afford both of the bundles. But maybe just maybe he could put away his comics and buy the comics for Mina instead? He thought about for quite a long time, maybe he could buy his and come back when he had the money? But this store was more popular than he thought, people were coming and going at a pretty fast rate, there was a good chance they wouldn't be there if he came back even tomorrow.

Izuku really really wanted all the comics he wanted, but he already had too many comics to begin with, he probably didnt even have enough room to even fit these comics, and plus, making Mina happy was way more important to him. He placed all his comics where he found them, grabbing the giant stack of Predator comics and secretly went up to the register to guy them, he specifically asked for a brown bag, hoping Mina wouldn't notice. He got his purchase back, moving over to the front of the store to check on Mina, his girlfriend.

Girlfriend, the dreaded word. Izuku still couldnt wrap his head around the word, he always thought hed be single, since he couldnt talk to a girl for the life of him. He was on a DATE with his GIRLFRIEND, and he just bought said girlfriend a gift. He looked down, trying to hide his blush as he almost ran into a shelf, Mina turned around, seeing Izuku regain his bearing and walk over to her. She looked confused, but quickly replaced it with smile. She was holding a shirt, reading "Acid" in English.

"So, whatcha get?" Mina said, cheery.

Izuku looked down again, scratching the back of his head nervously, which obviously shows as a nervous habit. "Y-yeah... About that..." He said. Mina gave him an impatient look, making him feel pressured. "U-uh I didnt get anything, not for me at least." He said, the last part softer than the rest. Mina looked confused, he elaborated. "Instead of getting something for me, I got something for you..." He said, turning his head away in embarrassment.

Mina was surprised yet again, so not only did Izuku defend her twice, he even bought her a gift. She could feel the stubborn tears coming, but she held them back, putting on another smile. She perked up, leaning in closer to Izuku. "Damn Izuku, if I knew you would be this nice... I would've asked you out a long time ago. I mean seriously you are the definition of a Cinnamon Roll. I may have to go to the dentist after this." She said, giggling slightly at her own joke. Izuku nervously laughed. She hugged Izuku, not like a quick 'Thank you' hug, but something that was filled with love and compassion. She nuzzled her face in his, making him smile. She quickly let go, her usual cheery smile on her face. "Alright, lets head back to the dorms! Im honestly really excited to see what you got me. Oh and also dont worry about paying me back for the meal." Mina said. Izuku was shocked, how did she know? She laughed. "Your so predictable Izuku! I knew you were planning on giving me money later for the meal, just dont worry about it! I can handle it." She said, giving him a wink.

"Wh-whoa there Mina, my meal was way more expensive than yours, at least let me pay for my own meal." Izuku said, refusing to give up

Mina shook her head. "Nope, nice try but ive already made up my mind. I mean you did get me a gift, a mysterious one at that too, so isn't it fair that I pay for our lunch too? I know it may seem weird but... I just dont want to be one of those gold digger girlfriends that just exploit their boyfriends for their money, I just dont roll like that. If you dont like it, then think of it as a gift! You got me a mystery package, I got you lunch, sound fair?" She said, a smile still on her face.

Izuku smiled slightly, shes way smarter than everyone makes her out to be. Izuku accepted defeat, shrugging his shoulders like he didnt care. She jumped in joy, kissing him on the cheek. He froze momentarily at the PDA, surprised she did that. Wasn't she the one who said to keep the PDA to a minimum? He shook his head, forcing him self to start moving with Mina. She locked their fingers together, making them hold hands on their way back to their dorms.

* * *

They tried to make their way back to their dorms in peace, trying to avoid anyone who might try and ruin it. Surprisingly all of their classmates were pretty lenient, they didnt say anything more than "Hello" or waved. When they got back to the dorm building they saw a few kids hanging out, most of them were preoccupied with something else but some of them said hi and even seemed pretty cool with both of them holding hands. They were both surprised, but didnt want to jinx anything as they headed upstairs.

They headed up to Minas room, Mina obviously not wanting to be surrounded by endless amounts of All Might, plus it was closer. Mina took put her key, unlocking her door in one swift motion. She opened her door bombastically, instantly running and jumping onto her bed. "Come ooon in Izuku!" She said, her voice obviously filled with excitement.

Izuku took a deep breath, slowly walking into her room, gift in hand. Hes seen it before when they did the room contest, but hes never been alone in Minas, let alone any girls room. He and his girlfriend, alone? Man this got him worked up, his face turning red. He finally fully made it into the room, closing the door behind him. He kinda shuffled his way towards Minas bed, kinda standing there like a big blushing tree. Mina could just giggle at the boys nervousness. She crawled over to the edge of her bed, sitting down. She patted the spot next to her, giving Izuku his cue to sit down.

Minas smile was even bigger now, leaning on Izuku. "Sooo... Whats this special gift?" She said, curious.

Izuku cleared his throat, although it was mostly to stall for time. "Well, I remember you telling me you liked this certain movie. And surprisingly they had a comic series about it, like even I didnt know they made a comic series on it. They had an entire set of them, 12 I think, I figured you deserved comics more than I did so this is all I got." He said, gently placing the brown bag on Minas lap.

She examined the bag, it was actually pretty heavy, so heavy she thought the bag would rip. It felt pretty thick in there, indicating he wasn't lying about there being at least 12. She slowly opened up the top, refusing to look down into the bag. She grabbed the giant bundle of comics, which was wrapped up in a layer of cellophane. She was speechless, her face not even showing emotion. Izuku totally thought he screwed up, why would Mina like comic books? Thats his thing, not hers. He probably should've just gotten a shirt or something, or something girly. Minas eyes started getting wider, her brain just starting to process what Izuku actually got her. Her favorite movie franchise, in comic book fashion? She loved comics... Her smile just went from 0 to 60 in no seconds flat, kicking her legs up and down in excitement. "Oh my god! This... This is fucking awesome Izuku! I never thought they would make comics of this, let alone it be in that exact store! Oh my god if you hadn't found this it would've been gone by tomorrow." She said, ripping off the cellophane, she looked at each of the covers, they weren't even dusty, it was almost like they've never been read. She placed them delicately back into the bag, not wanting them to get damaged in any way

Mina quickly tackled Izuku into a big hug, pinning him to the bed. She fell right on top of him, Izuku blushing when all her cleavage was touching his chest. "Thank you soooo much Izuku! I never thought you would remember my love for aliens!" She said, ecstatic.

Izukus blush got deeper, attempting to look away but Mina refusing to let him do so. "W-well I thought it was pretty easy to remember. After all you wanted your hero name to be Alien Queen." He said. She laughed, playfully hitting him, making him laugh as well.

Mina looked directly at Izuku, locking their eyes for a single moment. She couldnt stop smiling, even when she bent down a kissed Izuku right on the lips. She kept kissing him for a solid 5 seconds, letting him know how much she loved the gift. She broke, sliding down to lay beside Izuku, her huge smile still visible. "Your like the sweetest guy ive ever met... I hope you know im the luckiest girl ever to be dating you." She said, rubbing her cheek against Izukus arm.

Izukus blush diminished, finally getting used to all this touchy feely stuff with Mina. He smiled too, looking down at his girlfriend. He places a kiss on her forehead, Mina slightly surprised. "So am I..." Izuku said, his voice almost a whisper.

 **End Notes:**

 **I think im gonna stop with these notes lol. Anywyas hope you enjoyed this one, Chapter 3 should be out shortly!**


End file.
